


A Study in Romantic Tendencies

by BexYZ



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: But getting over that, Episode: s01e17 Physical Education, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexYZ/pseuds/BexYZ
Summary: Abed is observant and knows things about the study group. Troy is curious and really likes Don Draper.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 17
Kudos: 174





	A Study in Romantic Tendencies

“Okay, Abed. Take a run at her. Let’s see what you’ve got.”

Troy knew better than the rest of the study group that Abed wasn’t exactly the hopeless, inexperienced virgin they all believed him to be. Abed had made enough comments in passing that Troy thought his best friend might actually be the study group member getting the most action, but he’d never been brave enough to confirm that. Abed didn’t seem bothered by the friends’ current antics, however, so Troy took the opportunity to see his friend in action.

Abed took a look at Annie, the date stand-in for the current practice exercise, and appeared to make a decision. His friends watched as his posture became more relaxed, his hand moved to his pocket, and when he spoke…

“What are you reading?”

His question came out about an octave and a half lower than his usual speaking voice. They all watched as Abed sat down next to Annie, projecting an almost predatory confidence as she answered his question.

“So you’re familiar with two sins. How about a third?” Abed asked as a new feeling rippled through the classroom. Troy sensed interest from Annie, surprise from the others, and a feeling in his own stomach that he didn’t want to stop and examine too closely. He leaned forward unthinkingly as he watched Abed continue.

“I don’t think we’re allowed to smoke in here,” Annie said shyly.

Abed ran his eyes up and down her body. “Then you wore the wrong outfit, didn’t you.”

Troy’s mouth hung open as he saw Abed lean in, looking for all the world as if he was going to kiss Annie senseless. Annie didn’t seem to mind.

“Abed! What are you doing?” Shirley shrieked.

“Don Draper from Mad Men,” Abed immediately answered, snapping out of character in an instant and leaving Annie looking confused and a little disappointed.

Troy felt the same, but he wasn’t sure why. He wasn’t the one Abed was hitting on. And he didn’t want to be. Right? He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts and barely listened as the others continued to coach Abed, though Troy thought it was painfully obvious that Abed didn’t need their help.  
___  
“Bad movie night in my dorm?” Abed asked as he and Troy walked to their next class.

“Uh, yeah. Definitely!” Troy answered, his brain still a little fuzzy. He tried to push the fog away. Those were thoughts for later. Or maybe never. He hadn’t decided yet.

Troy showed up at Abed’s dorm that evening and smelled popcorn already coming from the other side of the door. As his best friend opened the door and gave him his barely there smile, Troy felt strange again. He’d known objectively that Abed must have game to get with as many people as Troy thought he had, but to have seen it in person seemed so incongruent from the man in front of him Troy had a hard time reconciling the two.

“Ready for Kickpuncher 7: Why are You Still Watching This?” Abed asked, holding up the DVD case.

“Sure,” Troy answered vaguely, grabbing some popcorn and determined to enjoy the level of stupid only the Kickpuncher series could provide. But he was apparently failing because halfway through, Abed paused the movie to look at him.

“Are you okay?” he asked Troy. “You haven’t made any jokes since the last preview ended and there’s so much idiocy to work with here. Was it something to do with earlier? You’ve been acting strange since this afternoon.”

“Well,” Troy started, a little embarrassed. “I know we don’t really talk about this, but you know you’ve been with, like, way more people than me, right?”

“You mean sexually? Yes. Well, I don’t know your exact numbers, but I was assuming so based on some of our previous conversations,” Abed answered easily. “Is that what’s bothering you? Are you threatened? Because I’ve never really threatened anyone before and I thought you’d known for a while.”

“Nah, man. I was just...a little surprised to see you in person I guess. What I mean is, is that how you are with everyone?”

“Don Draper? Oh no. I’m usually not the one approaching other people in the first place. I just knew that would be a good character for Annie.”

“You knew what would be good for Annie?” Troy asked. “Wait...have you slept with Annie?”

Abed looked surprised. “No, I haven’t slept with Annie. I mean, she’s very attractive and hypothetically I wouldn’t have a problem with it if it wouldn’t affect the group dynamics, but no. Annie just has a type. She likes older, assertive men. The age difference makes her feel rebellious without being deviant, and she enjoys using her school-girl charm to make guys feel powerful without actually giving up the reins of control. That character wouldn’t have worked on say, Britta, for example.”

Troy stared at his friend. “How do you know all this?”

Abed shrugged. “I watch people. I notice things. Patterns. Tendencies. It makes it easier to predict events and prepare my reactions to them. It’s just also led me to understand people’s preferences in potential partners as a side-effect.”

“You said that kind of character wouldn’t work on Britta,” Troy continued, now extremely curious and a bit worried about what other patterns his friend had picked up on.

“Britta wants someone confident enough to argue with her in public so she can try to defend her political positions and prove her social awareness, but submissive enough that she can take control in private.” Troy raised his eyebrows inquisitively. “She wears too much leather to not be into that,” Abed added.

“Can you do this for everybody?” Troy asked.

“I’ve made the most observations about our study group, so I’m probably most accurate for them. For example, Shirley needs someone who will be supportive of her need to extend beyond the ‘wife and mother’ persona she’s lived in for the past few years, and who isn’t threatened by her strong personality and convictions. Jeff wants someone attractive, feminine enough to provide a foil for his masculinity, and someone as interested in his body as much as he is.”

“Huh,” Troy said thoughtfully. “I always secretly kind of thought Jeff was bi.”

“I said feminine,” Abed replied. “Not female. I see myself in Jeff sometimes.”

Troy wasn’t sure what to make of that, so he tried to change the subject. “Okay, I’m not one hundred percent sure I want to know, but do Pierce!”

“That’s too easy. His type is anyone who will have him.”

Troy chuckled and then took a deep breath. He was curious to hear Abed’s thoughts, but nervous about what his overly observant friend might have seen in him. “What about me?” he asked tentatively.

Abed hesitated for a half a second too long. “I, uh, haven’t really thought about it.” 

Troy looked at him skeptically. “Dude, seriously? You were able to come up with something for everyone else, but not me?”

Abed stared at a spot near Troy’s left foot. “Okay...Well, you want someone who sees past your old ‘dumb jock’ stereotype. No offense,” Abed glanced at him.

“None taken.” Troy nodded for Abed to continue.

Abed’s eyes returned to the floor. “You want someone who will let you use your imagination and who you can have fun with. Someone who you can go on adventures with. Someone who doesn’t talk down to you but will explain things if you need them to. Someone who thinks you are funny and handsome and more observant than you let on. Someone who knows that you like cuddling during rom-coms and horror movies, but not action films because you like to get up and jump around when you’re excited. Someone who knows you better than anyone else. Someone like...someone who thinks you’re really great,” Abed finished lamely.

“Um. Yeah, you uh, you hit the nail on the head,” Troy said, his mouth feeling dry. “What about you? What is, uh...what’s your type?”

Abed hadn’t moved any muscle besides his lips for a while. He could have been a statue if he hadn’t started talking again. “I’ve been seeing people who are nice to me and visually attractive. People who are good distractions for when I go too far in my head about...other people.” 

“Other people?” Troy prodded.

Abed looked up into Troy’s eyes and Troy saw a vulnerability there that he’d rarely if ever seen in his friend. “People who I shouldn’t think that way about. Because I’ve never had a friend like them and I can’t ruin that.”

“You wouldn’t ruin anything,” Troy said, more bravely than he felt. “You couldn’t.” He moved his hand to sit closer to Abed’s on the couch.

“Yeah?” Abed asked, barely brushing his index finger against Troy’s pinkie.

“Yeah. Your friend sounds pretty cool. And they probably really like your Don Draper,” Troy licked his lips.

“Good to know,” Abed answered. “But I really like him and I think I want to be Abed the first time I do this.” He leaned in toward Troy.

Their lips met and Troy felt lightning shoot down through his body.

“Yeah, I like Abed better,” he said, and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like Abed and his Don Draper impression...
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm still figuring this all out, so any constructive criticism is welcome. :)


End file.
